


Who Knew?

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to Jack’s after her bike quits near his house. What she finds surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

“Shit!” Sam said as her bike stalled again. She took out her cell phone and saw that the battery was dead. She started looking around. This area looked familiar. Then she saw Jack’s house at the end of the street. She walked her bike to his driveway and parked it. She hoped he would take her home. She knocked on his door and heard nothing. She hoped he wasn’t asleep. Then she heard someone heading down the hall. Jack opened the door.

“Carter?” He said. Sam looked at him. No shirt and his pants were on, but unbuttoned. No socks or shoes. Maybe he had been asleep.

“Sorry, sir. My bike quit and I was hoping you’d take me home. My cell phone quit. Or just let me use your phone.” Sam said.

“No, I’ll drive. Just give me a few. I need to get dressed.” Jack said moving from the door. She saw him head to his room and he heard the sounds of talking. Sam wondered who the lucky lady was. Then she walked into the living room. She saw the remnants of pizza and beer. Along with a shirt. It must have been Jack’s. Then she saw another shirt. Both shirts were shirts men would wear. And she saw two pair of shoes. The General’s sneakers and a pair of men’s dress shoes. Then it hit her. The General was gay! And upstairs in his bedroom was another man. And Sam had interrupted them. She quickly moved out of the living room to stand by the door again. She saw a pair of boxers in the hall next to Jack’s bedroom door. Jack moved out of the bedroom and headed her way.

“Well, let’s get your bike in the back and I’ll take you home, Carter.” Jack said his tone light and happy. Now Sam knew why Jack had flirted with her but never tried anything. If everyone one the base thought you were doing your 2IC they wouldn’t expect that you were doing men. Sam smiled as Jack dropped her off at her place.

“Thanks, Sir.” Sam said as Jack drove off. She went into her place to see Janet waiting on her.

“Your late.” Janet said. She looked mad but Sam could see the humor in her eyes.

“Sorry. My bike quit on me and my cell phone died. I was near the General’s and he brought me home.”

“Well, we still have time to make it to the movie.” Janet said standing from the couch.

“Yes, but first gossip. Never to leave this house.” Sam said. Janet brightened up and rushed over to Sam.

“Tell!”

“So, while I was waiting for Jack to change I looked around. Evidence that he was not alone was everywhere. But the evidence was also that another man was with him. In his bedroom. In the early evening.” Sam said. Janet looked at her wide-eyed.

“You mean that…”

“You didn’t know?” Sam asked.

“No. Not as his doctor. Maybe it’s not penetrative yet.” Janet said as Sam grabbed her coat. They walked out the door. They didn’t talk again until they got into the car.

“Janet, you got Daniel a pair of boxers for his birthday, right?” Sam asked remembering the boxers she saw in the hall.

“Yes. Why?” Janet asked.

“What did they look like?” Sam asked pulling the car over and shutting it off.

“They had Sphinxes on them. And the band had the word Egypt written around it.”

“Well, I saw those boxers in the hall by Jack’s bedroom.”

“No! Let’s go see.” Janet said. Sam started the car again and drove to Jack’s house. Twenty minutes later Jack and Daniel exited the house. Jack took a quick look around the neighborhood then kissed Daniel. Then they got into Jack’s truck. Sam pulled out a few minutes later and followed.

“Do we follow them and bump into them?” Sam asked. Janet nodded. Jack pulled into one of the local Italian restaurants and Sam followed. The place was packed and no seating was available for Sam and Janet. They were turning to leave when they heard a voice say.

“They can sit with us. They’re friends.” Daniel said. As they sat down at the table Jack said.

“You need to work on your tailing, Sam.”

“And you need to make sure Daniel’s boxers make it inside the room.” Janet said.

Daniel blushed at Janet’s announcement. He had told Jack to make sure there was nothing that said he was there.

“I got in a hurry.” Jack said.

“And both of your guy’s clothes scattered all over the living room.” Sam said. Daniel turned and gave Jack a hard glare.

“I think someone’s sleeping alone tonight.” Daniel said. Jack gave Daniel pouty eyes. “Don’t. You know I hate it when you don’t clean up. What would have happened if someone else from the base came over? You would be sitting in the brig right now. You told me you got all of that last night.”

“Last night?” Sam said. Janet was laughing at her reaction. “I thought you guys had eaten lunch and ended up in the sack.”

“No. Never made it out of the sack. Except for lunch and breakfast.” Daniel said.

“Don’t tell me you two have never done that?” Jack asked. Sam nearly choked on her drink and Janet had to pound her on the back.

“We’ve known for a while now.” Daniel said.

“You’re discreet but Cassie sort of blew it.” Jack said. Janet’s eyes widened in surprise. “It was after that first fight. She was kinda broken up. Daniel here just happened to be the one she broke to. I just happened to enter the apartment after she said it. She understood that telling Daniel was fine since he was a civilian.”

“She never even told us.” Sam said after she recovered.

“I told her not to. It was better you didn’t know.” Daniel said.

“Well we know who’s the man in this relationship.” Janet said.

“Yeah, found that out the hard way. We got in a fight and he and I broke up. You know after a few years of getting sex regularly and then it being cut off was bad.” Jack said.

“I can hold out with my hand longer than he can.” Daniel said. Jack blushed. And the girls laughed. “So he learned the hard way to do what I say.”

“So the shy act?” Janet asked.

“Not an act. I just don’t like showing myself around people who I don’t really know.” Daniel said.

“Years?” Sam said. Janet looked at her then at the boys. “That means you were together before you died.”

“Yes, right after the fiasco on Euronda.” Jack said.

“You let him go?” Janet said.

“Yes, He came back. He said he would. I trusted him enough to wait for him. He needed it. He didn’t feel he belonged anywhere.” Jack said.

“Damn and all the bets on the base are around the fact that Jack just loves to be buried in Daniel.” Janet said. This time Daniel needs help breathing after taking a drink.

“Well they are. None what so ever talk about love. Just the need to have sex and the fact that no one else can stand you two enough to be that close.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I know. Most think I can’t love anyone and that Daniel won’t after Sha’re.” Jack says. Daniel glares at Jack. “I really think I’ll be sleeping alone tonight.”

The End


End file.
